Is It Real
by MyAshestoAshes
Summary: Sara's Goodbye?


Gil Grissom walked through the C.S.I lab. He was on his way to give Greg Sanders, the lab technicain, some new evidence to analys. "Greg. I have a blood stain we found in the vic's car. Call me when you know who's it is." Grissom said as he began to walk away. "It's nice to see you to." Greg mummbled under his breath. As Grissom entered his office the phone rang.  
"Grissom." He said.  
"Ya. Catherine Willows? Sure. Be right there." He hung up the phone and went to find Cathrine, the blood spatter expert.  
"Catherine. Jim wants us in his office." Grissom saidas he walked into the lab.  
"Did you find anything on your vic's history?" Catherine asked as they walked.  
"No. We still can't figure out her identity, but luminol showed blood stains in her car. I sent it down to Greg to get more info." Grissom replied as they got to Jim's office.  
"Thanks's for getting here so soon." Jim Brass said as the sat down. Jim was the to cop. If the C.S.I needed anything in his department he got it for them. "What did ya need?" Grissom asked. "Here is your warrent to search the vic's apartment." Jim said as he handed Grissom the paper. "Great. Thanks Jim." Grissom said as he walked out the door. When he was out of sight Jim began to speak again.  
"Catherine, can you do me a big favor?" Jim asked.  
"Sure. What do you need?" She replied.  
"Can you go to Sara Sidle's apartment? She's been gone along time and no ones called in about her." Jim said.  
"Sure. Do you want me to take anyone with me?" She asked.  
"Take Nick Stokes. Make sure he is ready for the promotion. Don't tell Grissom. He and Sara had a history and he dosen't need to know unless it's serious." Jim said as he began to call Nick.  
"Nick will be here in a minute. I told him about what you two are going to do. Give me a report on how he does if something were to go wrong at Sara's." Jim said as Nick walked into the room.  
"Should I tell Greg about Sara?" Nick asked as he sood there.  
"Why?" Catherine asked as she got up.  
"No reason." Nick said. What Nick was not telling is that Sara and Greg and been dating for a while, but it was still under raps. Catherine and Nick walked out of the C.S.I. building. They were headed for Sara's. If somthing was wrong, and they hoped not, they could handle it right away. ( 4 Hours later ) Grissom walked back into the lab to check on his blood from the vic's car. When he walked in the lab Greg was mumbbling something under his breath as he went on with his work. Warrick Brown was standing there, a quiet look across his face. "Is that something you like to share with us?" Grissom asked. Greg looked up. His blue eyes were red. Grissom looked at Warrick, his eyes were red to. "No. Here is the test results from the blood. It belongs to a Leia Franklyn. Brass can get you the adress and any thing else you want to know about her." Greg said as he rubbed his eyes. "Something wrong? Something I should know about?" Grissom asked. "No I'm just tired." Greg said. Warrick nodded in agreement. Grissom took the paper from Greg and began to go to his office when he saw Catherine and Nick talking about something. Their eyes were red to. "Is every body really all that tired?" Grissom asked as he walked up. Nick nodded to Catherine and walked away. "Grissom. Lets go to you office." Catherine said. They walked into the small office and sat down. "Gil. We went to Sara's to see how she was doing and she wasn't there." Cathereine said. "Maybe she went out." Grissom said. "No. See her place was torn apart and we found blood on the floor, a lot of it. It belonged to Sara." "Pull up her phone records on her cell, everything. What do you think happened?" Grissom said. "Blood was found through out her apartment. The place was trashed. But I found this." Catherine said as she handed Grissom a slip of paper. Grissom looked it over carefully. This is what it read:  
To Miss Sara Sidle CSI We have looked into your background and descovered that you are a perfect match to be a decoy. We want to see you on Wensday January 1.  
Grissom's eyes filled with range and worry.  
"Catherine go talk to Brass. Get every one together and get there before the uniforms do." Girssom commanded. Catherine didn't say anything she just took off.  
Grissom put his head in his hands when his cell phone wrang.  
"Grissom." He had a long pause as the person at the other end spoke. "Where are you? No don't go. stay with me. Listen to my voice. Hold on to it. I'll be right there." Grissom hung up the phone and jolted out the door.  
"Grissom. Where are you going so fast?" Warrick asked. Nick, Catherine, Greg, and Jim were all there.  
"Sara just called me. Get in the van we gotta go." Grissom said. No one argued.  
  
Sara lay there her hand held tightly on her gun. Blood pour from her wounds. She tried to hold on to his voice. She tried to picture his hard blue eyes looking into hers. She lost his voice. It was all fading. The neon lights of the Las Vegas casino began to fade from her wery eyes. She could barely breathe. Every breath hurt more than the last.  
"Sara!!" A voice called. "Sara!" She recoginized it.  
"G-g-greg." She wispered. "I-i w-ill...." But her words were cut short as the pain took over. Then she saw them the blue eyes. Greg pulled the gun from her hand and set it aside.  
"Sara stay with me." He cried. His cries went unheard. Sara passed out. The pain took over her. She heard voices. She couldn't find his. "Is this how it ends?" She thought before her mind went blank. Greg called her name. He couldn't make himself stop. Grissom and the others finally got there. They all were shocked at the sight of their friend. The paramedics had already arived and pushed there way in. Greg got pushed out and stood there talking to Nick.  
"Nick what's going to happen? Please tell me she's going to be okay." Greg pleaded.  
"I don't know. I hope she will be. Go talk to Grissom. He will know what to do." Nick said. Greg walked over to Grissom.  
"What's going to happen now?" 


End file.
